The Horror of Duo Maxwell
by memine
Summary: 1x2 PG13... ENDED this is it the finally, if anyone was waiting for it you have my sincere apology (like that is enough) for the long hiatus.
1. The terror

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its character if I do I'll also gain the power to bring the character to life and molest him all I want, yes you Duo ekekekekke.. Sorry Heero-baby u'll have to share.  
  
Warning: it'll a 1x2 fic, a yaoi fic, a guy homosexual relationship fic and I might throw a lemon in there for fun, dunno..  
  
**************************  
  
Under the watchful eyes of the Perfect Soldier, Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell aka Shinigami, Gundam Wing Pilot of Deathscythe, landed gracefully from the cockpit. His face was a show of tempest at sea. He was pissed. Heero was about to ask him what wrong but before he could Duo already stalked off like a man possessed. Heero gulp audibly, for a week something was on Duo's case and it's sufficed to say that it's making him very... "unpleasant".  
  
For a week, the water in their current safe house was alternating between boiling and freezing point just conveniently every time someone is taking a shower. Even though everyone checked to make sure that Duo was no where near and that there was nothing in the microwave, it exploded mysteriously. Sometime when they walk, they suddenly found that they foot was super- glued to the carpet and then multiple socks wearing was adorned for precaution. The list of hazards went on and on.  
  
Heero thought to himself that he would never forget the moment when Trowa and Quatre stumbled into the living room with their lips glued together. You see.Quatre accidentally borrowed Duo chapstick. And talk about sticking, it took him two hours to get hem to part while Wufei passed out from nosebleed in the background.  
  
A week has passed and Duo mood seem to have no improvement. And all of his pranks didn't affect their mission so they can't immobilized him with duct tapes or the like and throw him into a closet so they just have to put up with a very pissed Duo.  
  
"We have to do something about this, this is injustice!" Wufei exclaimed after the door to Duo room was heard to be slammed shut from upstairs to the living room. Very loudly.  
  
"Do any of you have any idea what pissed him off?" Heero asked.  
  
All eyes turned to Quatre, expected him to know something due to his empathy ability. Being suddenly pinned with two pair of eyes and a single visible one from Trowa Quatre squirms.  
  
"...Guys I have no idea either!"  
  
Shocks were registered on all faces. "I.I.I didn't go anywhere near him after ...after..." He stammered and blushed to the root of his now pink hair.  
  
'A~ the lip-locked' was the common thought while Trowa shuddered, Wufei grabbed a handful of tissue for his bleeding nose, and Heero cool as ice as usual.  
  
"We need to know what is wrong with him so we can end this madness." Heero voiced after a period of silence. He and Wufei turned to look at the former blond expectantly while Trowa clutched Quatre tightly to him in. Quatre looked on mutely in terror.  
  
"You're r.right." Quatre stuttered and turn around teary eyed Trowa and proceed to hug the life out of him. Before Trowa can so much tell him to let up a little he already turn and bravely walk upstairs into the Duo's lair with other trailed behind him.... very far behind him... 


	2. Oh How I love you!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing or its character if I do I'll also gain the power to bring the character to life and molest _him_ all I want, yes you Duo ekekekekke…. Sorry Heero-baby u'll have to share.

**Warning:it'll** a 1x2 fic, a yaoi fic, a guy homosexual relationship fic and I might throw a lemon in there for fun, dunno…. Cussing……

thx aka-kitsune-chan, Shini-girl Kit, and Raevyn Maxwell for reading this and replying, glad it could bring you some amusement.  ^_^ anywho, here some more for ya ^_-  Hope you still think it's funny. ^_^

By the way, HEY PERVERTED-OLDMAN!!! Polygamy is illegal here in US so stop trying to marry all of your reviewers!!!!

Chap.2: Oh, how I love you~!

****************

Duo slammed the door to his room with vigor and look around for objects to destroy.  Disappointed that there is nothing to demolish, he angrily kicked his bed…………

 "FUUUUCCCCKKKKK!!!!!!! Ooowww~!"  

…………………only to howled and clutch his foot in pain.

As the other progressed behind Quatre up the stairs they stop in mid-stride and sweat-dropped.  They wordlessly looked at each other, nodded, then moves down the stairs much more enthusiasms going up.  

"What was that?"  Wufei asked in hushed-voice.

"Whatever it was, if it was Duo, he doesn't sound too happy………."  Trowa voiced in the same hushed tone.

"Guys, he sounded like he was in pain.  May be we should check on him."  Quatre put in concern for his fellow pilot.

Then all three look squeamish and turned to Heero to make the decision.

While they still decided whether or not they should check on Duo, he was in his room distractedly nursing his abused foot. 

'_Nothing is going right...........  First my new found discovery and now this.......'   _Duo thought angrily then took a shoe on the floor and threw it against the door. 

The noise it created doesn't help much as the other finally moved upstairs the second time to check on Duo.

Wufei steeled himself said, "We're Gundam Pilots."

The others nodded understand what he meant then followed his example "I am not afraid" was the thought running through their heads as they approach Duo's door.  Heero being the Perfect Soldier cast his fear aside and speak up first.

"Duo, are you okay?"  He asked genuinely concerned.

At the sound of the object of his affection and lust lately Duo was helpless against the onslaught of self-conjured images of him and Heero as lovers.

"I'm fine, 'leave me alone."  Duo replied to the door bitterly and bitterly.

On the other side of the door, Quatre of course perceived all this and gravely turned toward other and nodded in affirmative.    

"If you need anything you have to tell us, endangering the mission is not a wise choice."  Heero advised only to have the door screamed at him and told him to use his gun and laptop and do impossible things to his ass.

Eyes narrowed, face void of all emotions, trigger finger twitching he moves toward the door.  It took all of the pilot to bodily drag him away and reminder of the mission to move him downstairs while the door still cussing and inanimate objects being throw against it on the other side.  

Trowa and Wufei put all of their effort in calming Heero on the couch, Quatre just sit and lost in his thoughts. 

_'Poor Duo, who did he fall for that make him feel so much love, desperation, misery, ………… and lust.'  _Quatre blushed at the last in his thought.  When he comes to he notice Trowa was eyeing him full of question at his current state.  '_Gosh I must be as red as a tomato now.'  The realization only caused him to blush even more. _

"ahahahhaa, Quatre you onna!  You look like a lobster wearing clothes!"  Wufei pointed out laughing.  As Quatre flustered the tension in the air was lifted.  They decided to call it a night and talk about Duo situation tomorrow because they were exhausted from the mission and the events with Duo.  The other doesn't trust Heero to be next door to Duo so they convinced him that he should sleep on the couch for tonight.

Wufei open the door to his room and close it to find his beloved katana fly toward him.  Images of Meiran flashes before his eyes………………..

####@================================@####

I'm so happy!!!! Yay!!! I finally got my fic. to look the way I want it to!!!! I love my Microsoft Word~~~~!!!! Ahahhaha love it I doooo~~~~  Woohooo

Vamp: ::wack:: settle down u midget demon! You're scaring people!

But I'm so happy!!! ::huggles vamp::

Vamp: o lord above please forgive me if I kill her~!

I'll update asap ^_- my first feeble attempt at creating a cliffhanger. :p  

And oh!  Please tell me if you want longer chapter.  I'll be happy to accommodate ^_^  see ya next chapter~!!!


	3. Giving up?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing or its character if I do I'll also gain the power to bring the character to life and molest _him all I want, yes you Duo ekekekekke…. Sorry Heero-baby u'll have to share._

**Warning:it'll** a 1x2 fic, a yaoi fic, a guy homosexual relationship fic and I might throw a lemon in there for fun, dunno…. Cussing……

Thx Raevyn for reviewing my fic again I love ya babe! ^_-  

kitsune-chan………….. you were awesome in your Random fanfic.  Very inspiring…… so now I'm off writing my update thoroughly inspired by you!!!!  

My beloved readers if you want me to update more often please share with me what you think is rolling-on-the-floor-laughing 

Anywho enough babbles here chapter 3 to the Horror of Duo Maxwell

Chap.3 Giving up?

(@)~~~~~~%---------

Wufei open the door to his room and close it to find his beloved katana fly toward him.  Images of Meiran flashes before his eyes…………… 

Before he can come to his senses the katana was imbedded with a sharp thud almost haft-way through on the door…… two mili-inches away from his head.  Relieve courses through his body in waves.  He slowly lowered himself to the floor, shakily leaning against the door.  Looking forward up he can see a booby trap was set in the middle of the room……………… realization came to him in a flash of lightning, Wufei screamed for blood………..

"MAAAAXWWEEEEELLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Trowa and Quatre were unable to close their blood-shot eyes due to exhaustion because their room was now suddenly infested with mice.  Lots of them.  And there were about three particular vicious, energetic (or hungry Trowa thought) cats chasing them around the room.  The music they make together isn't very soothing, all the squeaking and yowling.  While Trowa and Quatre debating whether if the cats are alley cats they heard Duo last name being vocalized in full of hatred and murder intentions……. Something inside of them snapped……………….

With all the noises from Trowa and Quatre room and Wufei's scream, even the dead would wake and Heero was no where even near unconscious let alone dead……………. And so, with a week of lack of sleep under his belt, Heero decided it time to end the misery………. the mission can go to hell.  With a gun in his hand he makes for the stairs.

When Trowa with his set of knifes and Zero-mode Quatre with a fire poker in his hand passed Wufei's door, they heard groans of frustration and incoherent vicious mummers.  They opened his door and saw a struggling Wufei on the floor unable to get up.

"Damn it! Help me up! The stupid braid baka put some super-glue where I was sitting!!!" Wufei growled at the sight of Trowa and Quatre.

They moved in front of him and pull him up with all of their might……..a loud rip echoed the through out the hideout in the dead quiet of the night.  The sound was like fuse to Wufei's anger he abruptly turned to the door to pull of the katana.  Trowa and Quatre moved to follow him out of his room after removing their pairs of sock for it was glued to the floor.

Word was irrelevant as Trowa with his knifes, Quatre with a fire poker, Wufei gripping his katana, and Heero with his gun standing menacingly in front of Duo's door.

Heero coldly kicked the door opened and the view inside the room was shocking to them all……..Duo eye's was watering freely, in his hand was a pocket knife, and there were cuts all over his arms and one on his face.  The said face was covered with wisp of hair loosen from his braid while he sitting on his bed.  His eyes open wide at the sight of his fellow pilots in front of him.

Everyone was frozen in their places…..even without super-glue. 

"Duo…w..what are you think you're doing?"  Quatre snapped out of his Zero-mode and frozen state by Duo's misery.

"Don't do any foolish now Duo….."  Wufei added forgotten his ripped pants and katana in hand.

"Duo…" Heero called out.

Duo just turned away and sobbed into his hands.  Quatre turn to the other and said, "Guys, why don't you go downstairs and make some coffee, let me talk to him alone for a minute."

The other nodded and scuffled down except Heero who lingered for a moment looking at Duo in worry then turned and left with the others.

Quatre closed the door behind him and approach the bed to pull Duo into his embrace.  

"Hush, hush… it's okay." He comfort while patting Duo's back.  For a minute he could help but notice that the front of his shirt is now wet with Duo's tears and phlegm from his nose. 

After a while Duo pulled back and spilled all his woes to Quatre while he just sit and listen in silent and acceptance.  He told Quatre his shock at finding out that he loves Heero, frustration for he couldn't tell him how he feel, his growing affection and lust for Heero while unable to come close to him.  At the end he just broke down and weeps again.

"But Duo I'm well aware of the magnitude of your feelings but regardless of whatever, you should never hurt yourself like this.  Cutting yourself up isn't the answer."  Quatre pleased.

"W..w..wah?? What are you talking about? I didn't cut myself!"  Duo looked up at Quatre in confusion.

"Duo…are you okay? You're sitting here with a pocket knife bleeding and you're telling me you didn't cut yourself?"  Quatre asked skeptically.

"Noo!  I was about to use the knife to set up a booby trap on the stairs, but when I went down I saw Heero laying there on the couch and just suddenly balled my eyes out!"  Duo explained.

"…So then you go up to your room and was in so much pain that you cut yourself with a knife?"  Quatre asked.

"No!!! All of these "cuts" are scratches! Deep ones!!! I got them from the three fucking hell breasts that disguising themselves as alley cats that I put in yours and Trowa's room!!!"  Duo cried in frustration at the misunderstanding.

At the end of his tirade Quatre's face blanked and his arm moved automatically toward the fire poker he set on the floor to hug Duo.  He come to his senses at Duo's blanched face and sighed.

"So your attraction is the reason for all the bullshits that we have to put up with for a week..."  Quatre rolled his eyes.

Duo smiled weakly at this and said, "I couldn't help it! I was so frustrated!"  Quatre just whacked him on the side of the head without even thinking.

"Ouch!"  Duo pouted.

"I'm sorry Duo after a week lack of rest I just start to lose control of my body."  Quatre apologize sarcastically.  Sighing heavily he continue, "So what are you going to do about your feelings for Heero?"

"I don't know! What can I do anyway?"  Duo asked miserably.  Suddenly tired he said, "I'm really tired now I haven't got much sleep lately either.  Quatre please don't let Heero know of this, please.  And thank you for listening to me."  He smiled wobbly added, "I'm sorry for all the errr….'discomforts.'" 

The former blond rolled his eyes again while getting off the bed.  "Well, I hope after you wake up, you'll be a changed man and leave us mortal in peace, Shinigami."

At this Duo grinned and pulled up his blanket and close his eyes.

Quatre left the room and closed the door behind him and contemplating what to tell the other downstairs as he entered the living room.

@)))))))))))))))))))[]==============[](((((((((((((((((((@   

 Hiya that's all for chap.3! thx you for reading my fic and followed it up till this chapter.  

Tsk!  So much for being inspired by Kitsune-chan!  I was planned to make it more light hearted but then I need something to defuse Heero-san, Wufei-kun, Trowa-san, and Quatre-chan "murder intention"  we can't have one off the main characters died now can we?

Vamp: bs, you don't you just admit that you can't kill Duo huh? ::smirk::

::taped vamp's hands behind her back and duct-taped her mouth::

Wah? Did you said something vamp? Muahahhahahhahahha

Vamp: mmmhhhmmm! Ummmhmm!!!!!!! Mmmhmm!*

*Bastard let me out! I'll kill you midget demon!!!

Tsk tsk tsk, be nice~! ::poke vamp with a stick::

Vamp:: hmmm!!!

::grin:: dun understand her~! Anyway I'll update asap ^_- see you next chappie!!! Yay fly aaawwwayyyy~~~!!!!

Vamp:: hmmmmmhmmmm!!!!*

*come back!! Dun leave me here!!!!


	4. Oh no !

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing or its character if I do I'll also gain the power to bring the character to life and molest _him all I want, yes you Duo ekekekekke…. Sorry Heero-baby u'll have to share._

**Warning: **it'll be a 1x2 fic, a yaoi fic, a guy homosexual relationship fic and I might throw a lemon in there for fun, dunno…. Cussing……

Thank you so much for all the reviewing I feel so loved…… everyone of them was heart-warming and encouraging.  *touched* ^_^  ack!!! O.o Oh no~~~I'm being an emotional mush again!!! .  

My beloved readers if you want me to update more often please share with me what you think is rolling-on-the-floor-laughing stories or tidbits that you know of, everyone love to be amuse so do I~ ^_^

And here's more for you **Raevyn-chan  chapter** 4……………..

Chap.4  Oh no .!!!!

00000000

Quatre left the room and closed the door behind him and contemplating what to tell the other downstairs as he entered the living room.

While Duo poured his heart out, confided in Quatre, Heero sit with the other in the living room with a puzzle of his own.  Why does Duo behaving this way?  What is going on that drove him to do drastic things such as self-mutilation?  (riiiiight~~~ we all know at really happened last chap.)  His heart skipped a beat when he saw Duo sitting there with a knife and bleeding all over……. (it wasn't that bad~ I would never hurt Duo~!!! It was the hell cats!!)  For a second his mind was wiped clean at the scene before him.  As a soldier he knew better than to become cold feet at an emergency, Doctor J made sure that he knew.  But then again, that had happened.  Heero noticed that when things come to Duo, it is better if you just throw everything you know away and just react as best you can.  Sighing wearily and pushed his hair back and settled in more on the couch, the attention Trowa and Wufei paid to him was unheeded.

The sight of a confused Heero Yuy to Trowa and Wufei was down right unnerving.   The poker-faced pilot was always good at revealing nothing of his emotions and now feelings are chasing after each other on his face was indeed…….. uncommon.  And oh my god~! Did he just sighed?! Wufei eyes and Trowa one visible one went wide as a saucer.  It opened even wider as their jaws dropped when Heero slouching on the chair.  Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier never _slouches!!!!!_

"Injustice!!!"  The action seems to be too much for the confusing Wufei, as he cried out at the same time as Trowa.

"Unbelievable!"…..just not quite as loud.

As Heero turned and throws his colleagues in a questioning look Quatre entered the room.

After moment of debating with himself, Quatre decide to tell the other everything except the identity of Duo's love, claiming that he doesn't know.  After he done silent enveloped the room.  Looks of disbeliefs was the common expression on the other three.

"….so…, you're saying that Duo is in love?"  Heero asked in a hesitant, quiet voice.

Quatre give a forced crooked smile and nodded.

Looking over at Heero Wufei continue his thread.  "…and that he, according to you, is "suffering in anguishes" because… he errr… unable to errr… "expressing" his love?"

"Bastard!  We didn't do anything to deserve all the craps we have to take the last seven days!!!!  The bastard was using us…. I'll kill him!"  Wufei responded to Quatre affirmative motion.

"Please Wufei calm down while we have to put up with his "temperament", it wasn't exactly a happy time for him either.  He was so miserable."  Quatre tried to placate Wufei's anger.

"hmm… that's odd, knowing Duo, if he in love with somebody he would be hanging all over them, not sulking in his room or taking his frustration out on us, although the last part was typical of him."  Trowa pondered.  The other two slowly nodded in agreement while Quatre begin to nervous.

"That's right why didn't the braided imp sprouting off love sonnets and confessing his undying love to whoever she is?"  Wufei asked once he calmed down.

"Well…" Quatre gulped. "You see… the person Duo is in love with have a rather… 'difficult' personality."  It took Quatre a large amount of self-control to prevent himself from looking at Heero.

"And?  It's not like any of us have an easy breezy personality either except you and look how Duo treating us."  Wufei retorted while eye brows knitted together.

"Errr…" Taking a chance Quatre replied.  "That person personality is one rival of Heero's you see?"  He glances at Heero trying to gauge his reaction.  To his disappointment his face remained frustratingly blank.  A look of understanding crosses the other two faces and sympathetic expression was followed right after.

"Hell, imagine a girl with Yuy's personality, how bizarre!"  Wufei shuddered.  "I rather killed myself!"  Wufei laughed lightly, completely forgive Duo in understanding.

"Heh, yeah."  Trowa agreed.  Suddenly both of them remember the present of the Perfect Soldier is still with them, they're amusement goes out like a candle.  Uneasy looks were edging toward Heero.

After a moment of silent Quatre said in forlorn, "It's really hard for him."

Then…

"Who is it, Quatre?"  Heero asked quietly.  Quatre paled.

"I…hu…a…wah…I told you I don't know."  Quatre stammered out.  Heero narrowed his eyes as his answer.  Suddenly being pinned by Heero's eyes Quatre feel as if he was being interrogated by Oz.  "_No, this is worse…." _ He began to sweat profusely.  The others two seeing the now strawberry blonde's reaction begin to look at him with suspicion too, and by doing this, it doesn't help Quatre in anyway.

"I…I…"  Poor Quatre stammered helplessly.  He can feel himself cracking………

_"I'm sorry Duo!"_  

===================================(((((((((((((#######

hiya~~ and so chappie 4 is done~ ^ . ^

**DeadAngel** baby nothing is silly~ dun be silly :p   Okie enough messing with u, writing duo venting his anger was fun for me too ^_^

::eyes narrowed::glared:: I won't take any crap from you vamp! Memine's Supa-Mega-Punch!!!! KABOW!!!!!

Vamp: ::laying on the floor with swirly eyes::

Hah! Take that!!!

::poking vamp with a stick:: muahhahahahha ::poke::poke::

okie enough antics, see u next chapter~~~! ^_-


	5. Love at gunpoint

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing or its character if I do I'll also gain the power to bring the character to life and molest _him all I want, yes you Duo ekekekekke…. Sorry Heero-baby u'll have to share._

**Warning: **it'll be a 1x2 fic, a yaoi fic, a guy homosexual relationship fic and I might throw a lemon in there for fun, dunno…. Cussing…… for this chapter some angst.

Thank you **Raevyn for being my faithful reader and reviewer ^_^ love ya~~~ ::glomp:: I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter **DeadAngel** ^_^ thx for reviewing it. ::glomp::**

To **Kimi** if you're reading this: 

            Please don't say you didn't mean to be offensive when you intended to be.  I know that we're all hypocrites but please refrain yourself.  I wrote this fan fiction out of pure creativity for my own enjoyment and hopefully others, so I don't check every single spelling and grammar.  And I don't intend to "master" "the English language" anytime soon due to personal reason which I won't go into because a chapter five is waiting for me to write ^_^ who have time to read my own sob story??? 

Should I put bad grammar in the warning??? Ehehehhe…….HELL NO!!! ;p

My beloved readers if you want me to update more often please share with me what you think is rolling-on-the-floor-laughing stories or tidbits that you know of, everyone love to be amuse so do I~ ^_^

Now on to chapter 5 for those who want more (me included) ~~~~~~~~

Chap.5 Love at gunpoint

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~((((((((((@

I…I…"  Poor Quatre stammered helplessly.  He can feel himself cracking………

_"I'm sorry Duo!"_  

As Quatre opens his mouth a sleepy voice drifted to them, "Wah why don't you guys go get some sleep?  See? It's not my fault that you can't sleep." 

Everyone turned in surprise, Duo's clearly the master of stealth; he can even sneak up on them in his sleep wearing a baggy black shirt and boxer.

"Blaming me for everything…" Duo grumbled.  "Damn it stops pointing your weapons at me!  I swear everyone in this goddamn place have some sort of weapon attach to them 24/7!!!"  

He turned and reached for a glass in the cupboard with one hand and the other scratching his back exposing a fair amount of creamy white skin, which was even more deliciously set off against the black fabric surrounding it.  When he reached for his back his hand accidentally brushed the gun he tucked in his boxer caused it to drop and went off.  

No one moved for a second as if trying to sense whether they have a bullet logged in somewhere on their body parts.  Duo turned around, laughed nervously and lean down to pick the gun up, but a grenade dropped out from his hair.  In quick reflect he kicked it away and watched it flies, eyes widen as the grenade exploded above the others in the living room facing him.

"Don't move."  Heero quickly control the situation by holding Duo at gunpoint deliberately this time, blood dripping from his arm caused a shaft fro the grenade. 

"I…"  Duo said, about to move forward with his hand held above his head, but was interrupted by Heero.

"Don't move Duo."  Heero warned.  "Don't move before you kill us all."

"Trowa, Wufei disarm him."  He snapped at them, Quatre is still sit there with a daze expression from the explosion.  Trowa moves from his position where he was covered Quatre from the grenade and with Wufei carefully removing weapons from Duo's personnel.  On the dinner table now have several hand-made portable explosives, some blades, and three tiny guns.

Looking up from the pile on the table, Heero sighed wearily and go up to his room.  Duo stared helplessly at Heero's retreating back. 

"You clumsy baboon, it's a crime to let you carries weapon when you can even handling them safely!"  Duo attention was reverting back at Wufei's voice.  With an angry glare he turns and make for his room.  Trowa already helping Quatre moving up the stairs, Duo stand alone in the kitchen feeling hopeless as the image of Heero walking away replaying over and over in his head and each time walking farther and farther away from him………

Lying on his back on the bed, he heard the doors to the two rooms facing his and Duo one after another closed, he waited for the sound of Duo's to close but was rewarded by a knocking on his.  Narrowed his eyes he barked, "What?"

"Can I come in?"  A small voice but undoubtedly Duo's from the door.

Heero walked to the door open it but blocking Duo from entering.  "What do you want?"  He asked coldly.

Staring to into the unfeeling sapphire orbs, Duo said despairingly, "Your arm is bleeding."  He hold up a small aid kit and continue, "Do you need help dressing the wound?"

"No."  Heero said and closed the door with an audible click in Duo face.  Face withdraw, Duo walked back to his room.

That night after Heero clean the gash on his arm and bandaged it, he lying on his bed listens to the sound of fainted muffled crying coming from the room next door and the racket from Trowa and Quatre's, wondered fleetingly why the crying disturb him so before falling asleep.

For the next few days, Duo behave as if nothing was amiss, he cheerfully went about undisturbed except for the glaring fact that he don't seeking out the other pilots like he normally does and seem to be avoiding at some point.  When not on a mission he just stay in his room cleaning his gun or listen to music, otherwise updating and modifying Deathscythe in the hangar continuously.  Before he would have seeks the others out and spending time annoying them or play practical jokes on them.  When asked he would answer concisely without any glib he normally would add.  He always coming after the other finishes their meals to take his.  At first, the other pilots were more than happy from the lack of attention from Duo, but after four days they starts to miss his constant annoying but stress relieving present. 

On the fourth night they all agree they should talk to Duo, they sit in the living room and wait for Duo to appear and carry his dinner off to who knows where to eat.  When he did, one arm with his dinner the other waved at them as he move off, Quatre asked, "Duo we need to talk to you, do you have a moment?"

"Errr…Dinner."  Duo grinned sheepishly.  

"So?  You can eat here, you can eat and talk at the same time, and I've seen you do it all the time."  Wufei said.

"Sit, Duo."  Heero commanded.

Duo lifted his eye brows at the tone, "Riiiight~" He put his dinner away and went back and throw himself carelessly down on the couch.  

"So what is this all about?"  With arms crossing his chest he asked.  "What is going on?"

"That's the question we wanted to asked you, and why are you avoiding us?"  Wufei asked.

"I'm not _avoiding_ you."  Duo answered with his eye brows moved close together causing a line between them.

"Yeah, you aren't, but you're not yourself."  Quatre countered.

"And you know what I'm like?"  Duo laughed humorlessly.

"Given that we don't, why don't you tell us Duo?"  Heero said.

"What the fuck is all this about?! Damn it what do you want? Get to the point already, damn it!!!"  Duo yelled, glaring at Heero, fury written on his face.

"We are on the point; you haven't been yourself for four days already."  Heero retorted.

"And you the Perfect Soldier _noticed?"  Duo grasped and acted histrionically._

"Duo, we just want to know to see if there's anything that we can help."  Heero said placidly while patience wearing thin.

"Help?"  Duo asked looking at Heero, eyes unreadable stood up and walked out, slamming the door to his room. (sigh, don't you hate it when conversation go wrong?)

The others were so shocked at Heero actually got in sort of an argument with Duo that they just sat there mutely and watched as Heero came after Duo slammed the door.

Duo was about to tear his hair out in frustration when he heard a knocking on his door, according to the sharp resounding knock he deduced it was Heero.

"Go away!"  Duo growled.

"Open the door Duo."

"No! Fuck you!"  

Then his door was kicked open and a fuming Heero stalked in.

"Fine if you wanted his room so bad you can have it!"  Duo said coldly and about to walk out again but before he can reach the threshold, Heero tackled him to the floor.  Duo spent a few minute struggling against Heero vice-like hold before Heero's scent and body pressing tightly against his to the floor causing him to rubbed against him and let out a moan unconsciously.  At the moan, both Duo and Heero froze; Heero eyes went wide………

@@@@@@@@)=============================

Well well well…….. Ours boys are growing up so fast ::grin::  My my my… what a compromising position they are in don't you think?  Well at least Duo noticed and appreciates anyway~~~ :p  What should I have them do next???  

See you next chappie~~~~~ ^_^


	6. Forgive me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing or its character if I do I'll also gain the power to bring the character to life and molest _him all I want, yes you Duo ekekekekke…. Sorry Heero-baby u'll have to share._

**Warning: **it'll be a 1x2 fic, a yaoi fic, a guy homosexual relationship fic and I might throw a lemon in there for fun, dunno…. Cussing…… for this chapter some angst.

Thx so much reviewing and I hope you don't hate me for the long update, but as a book lover I was completely seduced by the order just came in for me.  ^^' but don't feel neglected, coz I even neglected my health and hygiene when a book is in my hand.  Anywho, now that I have escaped from their tempting clutches, I'm yours again ^^.

O~~~ I'm listening to "Let me count the ways" by Natural while writing this fic. so the lyric came from there~~~ gosh that group is so hot….. I hope they're gay!!!! 

Enough rambles, here's chapter 6 of the Horror of DM…….

Chap. Forgive me~!

++++++++++++++++

"Fine if you wanted this room so bad you can have it!"  Duo said coldly and about to walk out again but before he can reach the threshold, Heero tackled him to the floor.  Duo spent a few minute struggling against Heero vice-like hold before Heero's scent and body pressing tightly against his to the floor causing him to rubbed against him and let out a moan unconsciously.  At the moan, both Duo and Heero froze; Heero eyes went wide……… Then as if time stopped, now it resumed; Duo's struggled even fiercer than before due to the ball of hot shame in his stomach, and just pure temper and frustration.  His efforts might have work against others, but against Heero Yuy they were like trying to beat his head again a boulder of rock.  After a few more dishearten attempts at dislodging Heero from his back, Duo just laid there panting.  

"You have enough?" an even voice drifted into his ear.

"Fuck you!"  Duo sobbed out.  Seeing Duo's tears baffled Heero so much, he turned Duo around and straddled his waist to see Duo better.

"Hey, cut it out." But Duo just brought up his hand and covered his face with it while each sobbing shook his body violently.  

"I said cut it out, Duo!"  Heero pulled Duo hands down and laid it to his side, his hand on each wrist to holding them down.

"Uh, Yuy what are you doing to Duo?"  Wuffei asked hesitantly, blood dripping from his nose, with Trowa and Quatre beside him each one slack jawed staring at the sight before them. 

"Heero… are you r..ra…raping Duo?"  Quatre asked.

"What? What are you talking about?"  Heero asked and looked down their suggestive and compromising position.  

"Duo…are you crying because you think I'm trying to rape you?"  He asked in alarm quickly jumped off Duo.  Looking up at others, "I'm not raping him!  I was trying to stop him from leaving the room by tackled and holding him down!!"  He explained while the other three looked at him skeptically.  

"Right… then why is he crying?"  Wuffei asked.

"I don't know, I think he must think that I'm trying to rape him or something!"  Heero cried.  Then suddenly as quick as the emotions came they were gone.  "This is idiotic.  And why did I justified myself about such a ridiculous thing?" 

Heero turned and glared at Duo, "All I did was trying to help you, but now that I see that my concern was irrelevant, rest assured that I will never touch you or try to help you again."  With those final words he marched out and into his room.

Once Heero was done, Duo's sobbing stopped, tear-drops one after another fall from his wide violet eyes.  The others surrounded Duo, "Is what he said was true?"  Trowa asked Duo quietly.  

"Please leave, I'm tired."  Duo stands up and turns his back to them.

Trowa and Wufei steps out, Quatre placed a hand on Duo's shoulder but all he gets was a desperate "Please!"  

That night when the other three deep in their sleep, Heero and Duo spend the night restless, thinking about the events in the past days, wondering about each other.  Heero was so confuse.  He knows fair well that emotions are just troublesome things and should be getting rid of.  Yet, every time when he with Duo, he was bombarded with feelings.  Everything about Duo was unorthodox, even his own feeling for him.  The American was so ill-disciplined in action, so care-free about his emotions.  And his hair, they're so long, so lustrous.  Every time Duo let it down, they looked so soft and inviting to the touch.  Totally unconventional and useless!  There were times when Duo make his get away by foot and was stopped by his braid too.  Then there are his eyes, expressive and….. big.  Damn it so distinguish!  '_I bet every Oz know his face!  Who else have big **violet** __eyes and a three foot braid?!'  He thought.  _'Duo is getting to me….'_ _

Duo puzzled over his attraction for Heero since it's the root of all his problems.  He thought about the way Heero's cobalt eyes changed their color whenever he get annoy, which is constantly.  The way Heero grins manically in battle as he sends all those in his way to hell.  The way Heero moves like a robot, the way he talks.  What so damn sexy about military talk anyway? And there was the way he smells, the feel of his body pressed tightly against his. (Duo groaned at this.)  Then he thought about the time before he realized that he had fall for Heero… he was actually cracking down Heero's wall, one time he even caught him smiling unconsciously… But once he found that he fall for Heero, he freaked out… '_Well after fifteen almost sixteen years of thinking that you're straight, and now suddenly found yourself dreaming that you moaning beneath another naked guy…well, **that **would freak any guy out…'  _Duo thought grimly, well it's not like he was homophobic or anything, but it was just shocking……'_But that's not excuse for taking it out on others!'  Duo chided himself.  In the end he figured that he would just apologize to Heero tomorrow, and hopefully everything would be the same again.  By the time he make up his mind it's already five in the morning, yawned, Duo fall asleep with a smile on his face, planning to wake up in two hours._

Duo woke up to the tantalizing smell of foods drifting from the kitchen.  Smiling to himself, he stretched languidly on the bed, bounced out of it.  Singing to himself out loud in the shower………  
~ If you wanna know how much I love you/ All the reasons, girl, that I dream of you/ Is easy just to says/ So let me count the ways….~

'_Hah, it more like **boy!'  **_Duo cheerfully turned off the water and stepped out.  He continues to whistle the song as he dress himself for the day, then floats downstairs.

As he poked his head into the kitchen he spied Quatre.

"Good morning~~! Breakfast smells good~!"  Duo sings out.

"hahahah, I'm glad that you're back to yourself, and actually this is lunch."  Quatre grins.

"Wah? Tsk! Ah well I'm ready to eat!" Then Duo flopped into a chair.  As Quatre served up lunch the others moved to sit at the table.  Duo looks wildly around for Heero as the other dig into their lunch.  Noticing Duo, Wufei speak up, "He's gone don't worry."

Duo froze in his chair.  "Gone?"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV===========

^_- chappie six is done~~~~

See u next chappie.~~~~~ muah!! ^_-


	7. Merry go round

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing or its character if I do I'll also gain the power to bring the character to life and molest _him all I want, yes you Duo ekekekekke…. Sorry Heero-baby u'll have to share._

**Warning: **it'll be a 1x2 fic, a yaoi fic, a guy homosexual relationship fic and I might throw a lemon in there for fun, dunno…. Cussing…….

I love you all for reviewing~~~~~ and I especially love you **Raevyn-chan**!!!!!!  ^^  oooo~~~~ can I call you Rae-chan??? Ehehehheh Duo is my fav. too **muchacha**** n thx for reviewing again ^^ ::huggles::**

Now on to chapter seven~~~~~~~~~

Chap. 7  Merry-go-round

##########################

Noticing Duo, Wufei speak up, "He's gone don't worry."

Duo froze in his chair.  "Gone?"

"Damn it!  Fuck!  Just when I was about to apologize too!!!  What the fuck?!"  He angrily slammed his fists on the table.

"Where?"  Asked Shinigami while hold Wufei by his shirt.  "Mission.  No make that _missionsss."  Wufei drew out the ess to make his point with his katana pulled out of thin air held it by Duo's neck.  "Now let me go Maxwell, blood and lunch doesn't go that well together."  Wufei said evenly.  Quick as lightening Duo's hands were removed and Duo's lunch was in Wufei's face completely with plate, fork and spoon.  While Wufei sat there aghast, Duo already stomped up to his den.  Snapping out of his stupor he was screaming for Duo and about to come after him, Trowa and Quatre abandon their quest for nourishment to save Duo's from Wufei._

The next three days, Heero keep on accepting mission after mission to drown out the image of Duo in his head, while Duo chases him relentlessly in attempt to apologize.  Every single time at his advance, Heero walks out on him with mission to attend to.  And each time with unsuccessful result Duo target Wufei for the mane snide comments or if he just happen to be near at the time.  A black eye due to Duo's elbow, an arm and a leg in cast by a banana peel Duo dropped, haft of his room charred by a fire Duo "accidentally" caused, the list goes on, Trowa and Quatre spend all of their time on missions and holding Wufei back from killing Duo. 

By the end of three days, the emotional tension in the safe house was tumultuously dangerous, a storm about to break over safe house.  Heero, the Perfect Soldier, about to collapse from missions after missions without proper rests and meals; Duo's frustrated to the point to of hair pulling because he can't get his point across to Heero; Wufei's about to go on a killing spree; Trowa and Quatre exhausted and tired from holding Wufei back, they also very twitchy and edgy from the lack of any sexual activities. 

On the fourth day…

As Heero staggeringly step inside the house, Duo cornered him, "Damn it, just hear me out would you?!" 

"Not now Duo, I'm tired."  Heero said weakly.  

Risking his life and limps, Duo grabbed Heero arm, as his hand make contact with a Heero, a fist flies toward his face.  But before it can land on its target, Heero slipped into la-la land leaving his body behind for Duo.  Frustrated and worries, Duo screaming profanes while dragging Heero's body to the sofa.

While Wufei was slapped back in to reality from his meditation by a loud, four letters crude word that started with an eff, which echo through out the house.  Moving in a bloodlust trance, he pull himself up which took up four minutes due to his casts.  He slammed the door open, while screaming Duo's name without even aware of it.

Trowa and Quatre kissing each other hungrily, tongues dueling passionately, hands roaming and tugging at each other clothes violently, just as Trowa mouth fasten on to Quatre nipple, an ear splitting scream came from next door halted their movement.  

Growling, Trowa and Quatre busted out of their room clothing askew, they grabbed Wufei and threw him roughly into their room.  They wrapped him up like a mummy with a window curtain leaving only his head out so he can breathe.  After a few more cusses and screams they gagged him with some socks and boxers from the dirty clothes basket, then resume what they were doing earlier with Wufei's muffles screaming in the background, blood run from his nose like a river.

Downstairs while all these were happening, Duo struggling and finally got Heero to the couch.  Duo, being our lovable clumsy darling, somehow tripped and tangled himself on the couch with Heero; after a moment to catch his breath and enjoys being rendered helpless by Heero's unconscious body, Duo reminded himself that this is Heero and proceed to pull himself out of the mess of intertwined limps.  After a few minute of trying, "try" being the operative word, the results were: Duo's hair was a mess, face flushed from exertion, haft out of his shirt (he somehow got this brilliant idea that may be he can just pops out of his clothes and escape), and still stuck where he was.

"Oh, man! Not that this is unpleasant but when Heero wake up he going to kill me."  Duo said distressingly. 

As if answering his despair, Heero suddenly moves.  Duo flinched; brace himself for the blows to come, except that they never did.  Heero in his sleep pulled Duo closer to him.  One arm around Duo's shoulder and the other on Duo's waist, Duo's eyes went comically wide.  Resigned over his faith he fell asleep in Heero arms with Trowa's grunts and moans, Quatre screaming for more and harder, as lullaby. ( ::sweatdrop:: ^^' poor Duo....)

Heero's la-la land…… (listening to "I hope you dance" by Lee Ann Womack while writing this)

Rubbles and wreckages are everywhere.  

Fire, ashes, deaths, destructions… 

The scenery shift from burning building to rivers of blood and gores the next.  

Then people screaming as building falls down on them. 

Within all these devastations, a woman with a piece of ceiling on her, reaching for her child as tears and bloods runs freely down the contour of her face.  

"Run… run… runaway Julian!"

"Mommy! Mommy!"  The child cried desperately for his mom with a brown teddy bear clutching to his chest.  He tentatively walked toward her calling for her as he goes.  

"Mommy! Mommy! I'm scared!"

"NOOO!!! Don't Julian!  Runaway!!!"  The woman sobbed.  

Then another piece of building fell and covered the woman from view.  The dazed child stopped in his track.

"Mommy?!"  

"Mommy where are you?!"  

The sound of a crying little calling for his mom seems to echoes for eternity before another piece of building buries it all.  As the echoes dies out, a new sound of sobbing started.  Each sound was wrenchingly sad and heartfelt.  

Heero was on his knees with hands on his face, back bended, crying his heart out in a black endless space…

A scent of honey and melon drifting to his senses leading him out of his pains…

_Duo..._

"Mommy?"  Heero looked up, Julian was in front of him hands holding on to the old teddy bear like a life line, his gaze questioning.  Heero sobbed and raised his hands reaching for the child.  

As he drew the child to him, the boy's eyes changes from hazel green to wide deep violet.  His hair from black morphed into wavy, long chestnut. 

The one Heero was holding in his arms now is Duo.

_Honey and melon…_

Looking into Duo eyes the dark empty space transform into a space full of glittering stars.  Slim, soft, fragrance body in his arm with wavy brown hair floating around them.  Duo lifted his head, and Heero's gaze from his eyes move to his inviting lips.  Heero bend down and claim the lips beneath him as his hands move over Duo's body.  

They're no longer drifting in space, a black, wide, satin bed with blood red rose petals on its surface and on the floor of the room.  Candle lights softly illuminate the room.  Heero kissing Duo fervently on the bed crushed the rose petals beneath them.  

"Heero…"  Duo moaned.

At his moan, Heero snapped awake.

Back to the land of the living…

Heero awake instantly in soldier mode.  He felt something soft in his arms in look down and the vision leaved his speechless.  Duo was deeply asleep, hair disarray, his shirt haft open, soft pink tinted his cheeks, lips slightly open as if inviting.  Heero felt dizzy as the end of the dream flashed in his head.  Blanching he violently pushed Duo away.  

Duo's body hit the carpet with a thud.  He groggily awake up elbow pushing himself haft way up.  Then looked around to see where he was.

Duo was like siren waking up.  As he turns in the direction of Heero, the Perfect Soldier's breath was taken away.  Duo face still flushed from sleep, eyes haft lidded, gave Heero a sweetest smile.

@##########===============

Done done done~~~~~

Ouch~! ::pout:: my shoulder hurt again . I wish someone can give me a massage!!!

A well~~~ see you next chapter~~~~!!! ^_-


	8. The ups and downs

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing or its character if I do I'll also gain the power to bring the character to life and molest _him all I want, yes you Duo ekekekekke…. Sorry Heero-baby u'll have to share._

**Warning: **it'll be a 1x2 fic, a yaoi fic, a guy homosexual relationship fic and I might throw a lemon in there for fun, dunno…. Cussing……. A drunken Duo ^_^

Thx for reviewing, **Raevyn-chan u r awesome~~~~!!! Thx ****Emily Hato for your reviews~~~~~~ ^_-**

And here is chapter 8

I reread this chap. And it was riddle with mistakes, I hope I got them all….. -.-''

Chap.8 The ups and downs

===========================&@@@

Duo face still flushed from sleep, eyes haft lidded, gave Heero a sweetest smile.  

Heero just stared at Duo dazedly. 

"uh….Heero?"  Duo waved his hand in front of Heero.  The motion brought Heero out of his trance.  Duo watched despairingly as emotions leaving Heero's face.

"What?"  Heero replied.

"I'm sorry?"  Duo asked with a wobbly grin on his face.

"For?"  Although his voice devoid of all feelings, the actual truth is quite contradicting.  Anywhere on his body in contacted with Duo were just slightly warmer than the rest and a curious tingling sensation still buzzes on them.  

"For all the woes and "discomforts" I've caused you and the guys."  Duo said with a laugh.  "It was wrong of me to take it out on you guys."

"Really?"  Heero asked sarcastically.  His arms were suddenly can think on their own, and rebel against their master, it took all of Heero gruesome training to keep them from reaching out and wrap themselves around Duo.

"Well I mean, usually I would mess with you guys in the name of fun and goodness, after all, you would all explode without me from all the tension and stress between battles and mission…"  As Duo babbled on he removed himself from the floor and threw himself on the couch, two inches away from Heero.   

Heero memory went haywire replaying the torrid kiss from the dream over and over again, joining the rebellion with his arms.  Heero turned his head to face Duo yet his eyes are no where near in contact with Duo's, it glued itself to Duo lips.  Heero wonder to himself how would they feel to be under his.  Those pouted lips look delicious.

'_Eh? Delicious?'_ Heero's thought practically.  Yes, definitely yummy… _'How would they feel to have them between my teeth I wonder…'  Heero was suddenly very curious, __'hmm… is it why people kiss, because they are curious about each other's lips?'   _

"Err…Heero?"  Duo felt very disturb, whether good or bad you decide, about the way Heero staring intensely at his mouth.  He swallowed hard, and licked his bottom lip nervously.  _'OhmyGodishegonnakissme????'_  Duo's mind overloaded with the possibility.  At the quick dart of Duo's tongue in contact with his bottom lip, Heero's eyes sparkled.

"Heero!"  Duo voice came out as a squeak in his mental breakdown.

Then to his surprises Heero leaned back and started to laugh.  The low rumbling sounds came out of Heero's mouth leave Duo speechless.  Then as if, he can't take it anymore, Duo started to hyperventilates. (-.-' duo…. ::sweatdrop:: it's okie, take it slow)

Dark arches above Heero's eyes moved toward the center in concern for Duo.  Without and bags just happen to be lying around for Duo, Heero have no choice to pulled him close and pressed his head to his chest.  After a while, Duo calmed down, Heero let him go.

"You're alright?"  Heero asked worryingly.

"Yeah" Duo replied weakly.  "Thanks man.  Anyway, it wasn't fair of me to take my problem out on you guys…"  Duo resumed his speech in sincerity, while Heero's mind tripped and stuck over Duo's "problem" once he remember what it was.

"…so I promise from now on, I would bug the shit out of you all for just pure entertainment!!!"  Duo finished grandly with a flourish lift of his head.

"Duo… who are you in love with?"  Heero asked.

Then with his heart in his throat, mouth open but no word coming out, droplets of tears landed one after another on the tiny space that separate them both.  Even though Heero is so near that Duo could reach out and touch him, yet to him, they're ocean apart, ocean of tears. 

"I…"  Duo began, then bit his lips together, sucked in a deep breath he started again, "… am sorry."  Then jumped and disappears before Heero can blink.

A hot pulse of jealousy caused Heero to shuddered… even the man himself don't know that he's jealous only that he want to wrench to neck, a bullet to the head, some vicious death, namely death of Duo's love…  

'What kind sleazy lowly whoring succubus would make Duo suffer that way?'  Heero thought angrily.  '_Duo deserves someone who can love him and treasure who his is!  Who appreciates the way Duo can overcome anything come his way by sheer inner strength and the love of life!...'_

While Heero continue to mentally list Duo's virtue, the heartthrob himself is upstairs in his room beating the stuffing out of his pillow and mattress, literally.  After tearing his bed apart by hands (Duo you sexy crazy…er…you?), Duo sat leaning against the destroyed bed and stare blankly at his bleeding hands deep in thought.

'_Gosh… I love him so much.  I don't know how much longer I can go on without telling him…' _  Duo thought mournfully…..

After haft of the night restless on the hard floor, Duo gave up trying to sleep.  When he boosted his comp up he found out that the gundam pilots have mission tomorrow.  He and Trowa have a single missions, Quatre and Wuffei are teamed to take some mission somewhere on the other haft of the world, while Heero have an undercover.  His mission is a simple one and he got it simply because stealth was required.  All he has to do is get in, sabotage some tested mobile suits, get out, done.  Heero have to go in a party and scope out some important OZ leaders and opportunities for assassination in the future.  Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei mission are long ones, full of details and intricate tidbits that Duo was too lazy to read and just ignores them.

By the time Duo finished with his mission and got back to the hide out, no one was back yet.  Bored and not in the mood to do anything, he takes out a bottle of red wine and start downing it like no tomorrow on the couch.

When it's Heero turn to be back, Duo was already grinning crookedly at one of the hell cats (chap. Err.. two I think :p) on the couch, with all the lights in the hide out turned on.  When he found Duo, he was sprawling on the couch with about two inches of wine still left in the bottle.  Moved in front of Duo, Heero looked down on the disheveled form.  Sighed wearily, "Duo…"

At his voice Duo looked up and gave him a lopsided smile.  "Nuh, Hee-baby!"  

_'Hee-baby?'_  "Duo, are you realize what you just called me?"  Heero asked.

"You look so delicious!"  Duo replied, totally out of it.  His speech was so slurred that if Heero wasn't Heero, he would never hear what Duo just said.

"What?"  Heero stared at Duo in disbelief.

Wearing a lopsided grin Duo suddenly stands up only to fall on Heero.  "Duo, you are so intoxicated.  Since you are incapable of doing it, I would help you so far as up to your room."

Duo smiled at Heero adoringly.  Then he clings on to Heero by his neck, snuggled in to the hollow of Heero's throat.  Heero froze.  "D..Duo what are you doing?! Get a hold of yourself!"  

Duo gave Heero neck a sloppy kiss and leaned up to Heero ear, gave it a little bite.  "I love you, Heero."  Duo's whispered lovingly then promptly passed out.

+=====((=))=======((((((#######

I'm done~!  That's all for this chapter…. So sleepy…… I think I'mma pass out like Duo…….

Hmmmm……………

::look over to vamp blearily:: nuh….. ::whack vamp on the head::

Vamp:: ouch!!! You f***ing midget demon!!!

Okie, good night ::yawn:: see you next ::yawn hugely:: chappie.   


	9. Baby, be mine

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing or its character if I do I'll also gain the power to bring the character to life and molest _him all I want, yes you Duo ekekekekke…. Sorry Heero-baby u'll have to share._

**Warning: **it'll be a 1x2 fic, a yaoi fic, a guy homosexual relationship fic and I might throw a lemon in there for fun, dunno…. Cussing……. Some more of Heero's angst and mushiness for this chap. XD.

Thx so much for reviewing and the only proper way to says thx is by heeding what you guys' desire which is more fanfic. ^_^ and if you have other desires beside that sorry I can't accommodate :p ^_-

And now without further ado… enjoys the two new chapters ^_^~~~~~~

Chap.9 Baby, be mine!

*************************

_/I wanna tell you how much I love you,_

_to__ tell you that three letters phrase from the bottom of my heart._

_I would travels thousand of miles on foot,_

_Just to see you and shower you with my affection._

_So smile for me my obsession, my perfection./_

Duo gave Heero neck a sloppy kiss and leaned up to Heero ear, gave it a little bite.  "I love you, Heero."  Duo's whispered lovingly then promptly passed out.

"Wah…?"  For a while Heero just stood there with Duo in his arms stunt beyond word.  The phrase "I love you, Heero" seems to echo in his head.  Looking down at Duo, his heart filled up with many feelings that he don't understand.  He tucked Duo in bed and laying on his unable to sleep.  

'_Love…what does it mean?_'  Heero puzzled morosely.  '_Duo….'  _

Throughout his training the motto, "emotions are irrelevant" was not a thing to be taken lightly with.  Endless hours of confinement in the Black Hole, all that he can remember was the feeling in that place and the place itself.  The Black Hole was designed especially to discipline him.  The Black Hole was nothing but a gundamium cage.  A room that seal so tightly that no light whatsoever from the outside can filter through, every inches was padded thickly black in precaution when he try to kill himself during the confinement.   Each time he shows some glitch of emotion they just throw him in the Black Hole and lock him in there for four months.  Four months, four months of nothing… not even a sound or a ray of light, they would pump nutrients in him whenever he falls asleep, or fainted from hunger when he refuse to.  

Nothing but a lone voice that keep on and on telling him that emotions are troublesome and irrelevant, that he's nothing but a soldier, they build him as weapon not a human, he have no right to have any feeling, he's a machine.  He has no other purpose other than bringing the end to the war with the desired results.  The voice droned on and on days and nights until he wasn't sure if it came from outside or within him.  This went on and on until he became a living doll that controls a bigger metal doll.  Until he stumbled upon the zero system, a system that showed him the joy of killing, battle grounds became a place that he have control over rather than be controlled.  His Pandora box of feelings now has a key, waiting for someone to use it and unleash all that within.  Duo was the one.  Slowly each time they meet up, he would open it a little bit and a little bit.  When Heero realized what was happening it was too late to slam the lid back.  And now…

'_I love you, Heero_' 

… the lid was gone, Heero can never go back to the way he was.  '_Love_' ………..'_Duo_'…….. both something that is foreign and make him longing fiercely for.  His whole being thirsts for them.  He wanted them so bad that they became one.

/_I would climb the highest mountain,_

_so__ that I can stand on top of it,_

_ and let the world know how much I love you._

_Can how see my heart's trepidation? _

_So smile for me my whole possession, my loving passion./_

When the sunshine the next day Duo woke up with a hang over that was so bad that he just want to blow a hole it with his gun and a blank of what happened last night.  After he shower and popped a few aspirins he went down to the kitchen needing coffee desperately.  

Heero was sitting at the table in the kitchen sipping his own mud with black crescents beneath his eyes.  

"Heh, what time did you get in yesterday anyway Heero?  You look like shit."  Duo pointed out.  "Gosh, I was so drunk last night that I don't remember anything.  Quatre stocked up some very strong stuff."   

"Hn" was all Heero replied with.

"Anyhow man, how was the party?"  Duo asked.

'_The party?_'  Heero thought blankly, _'Kuso! I forgot to write a mission report on it!_' '_He woke up after a night of telling me he loves me and asks me about my mission first thing in the morning?'_

"You said you love me last night."  Heero said, looked straight into Duo eyes as his head snapped up.

"W..what?"  Duo stuttered, completely thrown off, averted his eyes away from Heero's ocean blues.  

"Duo looks at me."  Heero command quietly, when he have Duo eyes contact he continue.  "Is it true?" Duo eyes widen.

/_Please, let me kiss those tears away_

_Let me take you in my arms_

_Give me your permission_

_To grows wings and fly away with you_

_Please make me yours as you are mine./_

Duo felt as if his whole world flipped upside down.  Violet eyes sparkle with love and tears. "Yes."

"Do you feel like your heart beating faster whenever you see me?"  Heero asked eyes still on Duo.

"Yes."  Another tear slipped out and join its fallen brother.

"Do you feel empty inside whenever I'm not with you?"

"Yes."  Another tear fallen.

"And you feel unhappy when I'm sad and happy when I do?" 

"Yes, damn you!  Why are you asking me all this questions?  You don't give a damn anyway!"  Duo retorted angrily.

"That's where you're wrong."  Heero said with a sad smile bloomed on his face.  "I do care about you more than I want to."  Heero admit finally advert his gaze from Duo.

"All that I just asked you are how I feel for you."  Heero continue sadly.  "All my life, I've being trained that "emotions are irrelevant", my earliest memories are all trainings.  I don't know what love is Duo."  

"If what my feelings for you can be categorized as love,"  Heero looked across the table once again lock eyes with Duo.  Duo just can't believe what he's hearing. "then I love you too Duo."  

==========]]]]]]]ooooooo[[[[[[[==============

and that ends chapter 9~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!

……………….well??? what r you waiting for?!?!  Chapter 10 is up too ^_^ I said I'll give you two chappies didn't I?

::grins::


	10. Finally we're here!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing or its character if I do I'll also gain the power to bring the character to life and molest _him all I want, yes you Duo ekekekekke…. Sorry Heero-baby u'll have to share._

**Warning: **it'll be a 1x2 fic, a yaoi fic, a guy homosexual relationship fic., er…. Super angsty~~~~~~~~~~ for all of you sensitive ppl out there have a tissue box next to you while reading this chap. And it's not for drools or nosebleed…… hmmm I think that cover it ^_^

^^ well here is the second chap. Chapter 10 the end is here ppl. brace thyself~~~~~

Vamp: shup ur trap fool! 

::smacked by vamp::

Ouch! .

Chap.10  Finally we're here!

~~~~~~~~~%~~~~~%~~~~~~~~~~

"If what my feelings for you can be categorized as love,"  Heero looked across the table once again lock eyes with Duo.  Duo just can't believe what he's hearing. "then I love you too Duo."  

"I…I…Am I dreaming?"  Duo stuttered with a dubious look on his face.  "Are you shitting me?"  He sniffled, biting his lips.

"No, I'm…."  Heero said with a smile but before he can finish the door open with a bam and the other three pilots started to trail in.  All looked exhausted from missions.  They took one look at the scene before you and sighed wearily.

"What now? Can you just leave Duo alone, he looks like an onna and now he mopping around and crying buckets every day."  Wufei asked irritatingly.  

"I…" Heero opened his mouth but was cut in by Quatre.

"Really Heero, why are you always making Duo cries, it's not nice."  Quatre scolded.

"But I…"

Trowa just looked at Heero disapprovingly.  Heero growled and angrily stalked off.  

"Heero!"  Duo cried, chasing after Heero after he gave the others a dirty look.

"Baka onna!! We were defending you!"  Wufei snarled and stomped off to his room while Quatre and Trowa just look at each other thoroughly confused.

Duo followed Heero all the way to the hangar, or rather Heero decided to stop walking once he reach it.  He turned and faces Duo.  

"Heero…"  Duo started then busted out laughing.  "So I guess this is not a dream then!"

"Of course not, baka."  Heero answered feeling light-headed, he concluded that Duo hyper activeness is contagious as well as his happiness.  Smiling Heero stepped to Duo and gathered him in his arms.  He feels so lucky, it's like all his life he have been trapped in an endless void and Duo has been a glowing light ever since he entered his world.  Now with Duo in his arms he feel like he could do anything, his life no longer a narrow path of death and destructions but of so many road he can travel.  

_'Honey and melon…'_

Even though enveloped in Heero's warm embrace, surrounded by love and happiness, Duo can't stop feeling a cloud of dread and apprehension hanging over them, signaling and beckoning a violent storm to come and swipe them all away.  '_Heero__…'  Duo pressed himself closer to Heero, snuggled up to his warmth.  '__Doesn't matter, I don't care if whatever happens, I'll do everything I can so that we can always be together!'  He thought determinedly._

He shifted and looked up at Heero.  He raised a hand gently caressing Heero face as if to memorize the shape.  Heero leaned into the touch, reveled in it.  With a hand he tenderly cup Duo heart-shaped face and moving close until their lips were inches apart waiting for Duo to take the last step.  They pressed their lips together experimentally, learning each other shape.  Then Heero did what he wanted the other night, he bit Duo bottom lip causing him to moaned.  Seeing that Duo like it, the small bites turned into nibbling, Duo hands moves restlessly against Heero's chest.  Heero sucked on Duo lip before let it go, looked amusedly down at Duo.

"Well, it turned out the Perfect Soldier know how to kiss, but you ain't seen nothing yet."  Duo smiling wickedly, he swiftly pulled Heero's head down.  The sudden move caused Heero to grasp in surprise but it only get bigger as Duo took the chance with Heero's opened mouth and thrust his tongue inside.  Duo moves his tongue lazily and sensually against Heero's.  Heero hummed in approval and mirrored his tongue movement with Duo's, making Duo's knees turned to mush.  Then he clamed his lips together and sucked on Duo's tongue, Duo haft closed eyes opened wide, wanting more.  As they pull away, Duo smirked.

"It seems like you like to sucks."  Duo said and rubbing his lower body against Heero's making his meaning clear.  At the Duo's blatant innuendo, his mind supplied him with the image of the implied meaning.  Smiling predatorily at Duo, his hand moved from Duo's back down to his butt and pressing their pelvis together.  

"Yes, it seems like I do."  Duo moaned at Heero's words and their lips were pressed together against.  This time, they kissed each other with heartfelt intensity while they're hands move over each other bodies exploring, caressing.  Heero's hands moved from Duo's body and face into his hair, griping Duo hair he pulled his head back so he can have further access to his mouth, he growled and drink from Duo's mouth like a man dying of thirst.  

They both breathless and aroused when they came up for air.  As Duo leans in to resume the interrupted kiss, Heero held him back; Duo looked at Heero in confusion.

"We need to get back into the safe house, since we're both "distracted" we wouldn't notice if anyone tries to sneak up on us."  Heero chuckles at Duo's expression.

"Alright."  Duo grumbled.

"And beside we've been out for a while now, the other might think that I've killed you and burying your body in the forest." 

"Oh my-mother-fucking-God! The great Heero Yuy just made a joke!"  Duo threw up his hands theatrically.

"Yeah, if I don't love you so much, what I just said might not be a joke; you annoy me that much for sure."  His threat might have scares Duo if it wasn't for the big grin on his face.

"Uh huh, you don't scare me Mr. I-got-a-gun-twenty-four-seven-in-my-spandex!"  Duo grinned.  Heero growled in return and Duo just sticks out his tongue.  

"Baka, go back I need to stay and repair Wing's damaged system."  With that he turns and headed for his Gundam, but as he walked away Duo snuck up and grabbed his butt.  Heero in annoyance turned and pulled out his gun, by the time his have Duo at gun point threateningly, the pilot of Deathscythe already ran toward the house laughing gleefully.  

Sighing Heero started to chuckled and his eyes followed Duo progress to the safe house.  As Duo closed the door behind him Heero body was haft turned, out of his peripheral he watches the hideout exploded to millions pieces in flame scattered down to earth................  

He froze in his spot as the OZ soldiers moved out from their hiding places and start shooting at everything at moves.  Then Mobile dolls start to appeared as if popping out of thin air.  His training kicked in when bullets embedded inches away from his feet.  Some conscious part of Heero's brain keeps on repeating over and over again that this is just a nightmare.  It screams at him to wakes up, but the living nightmare went on.  For some reason he end up in Wing, battle reflects ingrained in him keep him fighting on and on.  

'_Damn it!!! Fuck!!! Wake up!!! Wake up!!! Duo! Duo! Duo! Why can't I wake up???'_  With Wing's light sword he cut five mobile suits on his right in haft.  _'No ways! No ways! That's impossible!!! DUOOOO!!!!!! WAKE UP!! KUSO!!! Why? Why? Why?'  His grip on his controller seems so wet and slippery, his vision keep on blurring and clearing.  _

"Argh!!!!  Retreat!! Retreat!!!  That Gundam has gone mad!!!  His shoulder is gone and haft of his head but he keep on fighting!!!  Fall back!!! Fall ba…"

BOOM!!!

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

_'FUCK!!!!!!! Why are there so many of them?!?Wake up!!'_  Heero's mind screaming, he doesn't realized that he has screamed out loud too.

"It's mad!!! It's keep attacking empty space!!!"

"You imbecile!!!! Shoot it!! Shoot it!!"

BOOM!!!

Heero world tilted.  _'Damn it! I'm hit!'_  When he was oriented again the enemies has disappeared from his vision, and reappeared behind him on the left.  _'Damn it!!! DUUOOO!!'  He rushed toward the clusters of mobile suits like the vengeance from God.  _

Even though he's out number, but his opponents are just normal soldier under the name of OZ comparing to him, a Gundam pilot, the Perfect Soldier, who mind was shut off of pain, they are just measly flies waiting for him to erase them from existent.  Endless screams and explosions, the stench of blood and smoke saturated the air……

In the nightmare, Heero grasped painfully after he was the only one left on the battlefield among pieces of battle suits and dead bodies.  In the nightmare, suddenly everything coming focus every part of his body throbbing and screams in pain.  In the nightmare, his eyes blurred again, he raised his arm with a broken wrist and swipe, came away with blood and tears; he realized he being crying.

_'Damn it!  I'm just dreaming…'_  The time in the dreamscape slowed down.  Heero painfully open his cockpit with his uninjured feet for his arms are useless.  He pushed himself out of it and dropped helplessly on to the ground.  

"Ahhh!"  Everything went grey in pain was Heero body touch the ground.  Then soldier mode slipped in again, Heero was glad for it, his whole body was just a numbing sensation with his head throbbing.  While limping back to the direction of the remains of the safe house, he heard someone rasping Duo's name.  It took him another minute to realize it was his.  Then his mind went on a rant, _'Wakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeup'  _

A never-ending dream….

Then he saw… at the edge of the battlefield… Duo's lifeless body was impaled through the back by metal pole.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  The cry of pain and anguish seems to echoes against the dead sky as if somehow it can reach heaven.

******************************************

. okie…….. wat I have for duo and heero in the sequel is just too evil and ………….. very evil….. I can't let my beloved Duo go through all that!!!!!! 

Kidding ^^. The sequel doesn't go with the story so far so I've decided to let it be another fic that I'll vent my evilness, this fic shall be nothing but A HAPPY EEENNNNDDDDIIIINNNNGGGG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!! I decree it so!!!!!  And do worry bout me leaving you hanging on a cliff, I'll finish this one before starting a new one. ^^

Anywho~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` see you next chappie~~~~ ^o- ::chu::


	11. Dreaming a different dream

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing or its character if I do I'll also gain the power to bring the character to life and molest _him all I want, yes you Duo ekekekekke…. Sorry Heero-baby u'll have to share._

**Warning: **it'll be a 1x2 fic, a yaoi fic, a guy homosexual relationship fic. ………mushiness…….languages……..okie that's all it guess ^_^.

OKIE MY GRAMMAR SUCKS, I BADLY NEED A BETA READER!!!!  If you have time to flame me, be my beta reader.  If you're interested plz contact me at: darkbabbit531@yahoo.com or my aim sn: **darkbabbit531, if anything else you can find me in obsession's irc channel yoairulez and ask for **van.  ****

Anywho let get on to chap. 11

Chap.11 Dreaming a different dream

================================//\\|||||//\\

Then he saw… at the edge of the battlefield… Duo's lifeless body was impaled through the back by a metal pole.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  The cry of pain and anguish seems to echoes against the dead sky as if somehow it can reach heaven.

_Please…somebody wake me up……_

Duo carefully brushing out his hair on his bed, the long tresses glittered when got caught in a ray of sunlight coming through the window.  Heero's hand covered the brush holding hand, startled a grasp from Duo.  

"Let me do it… I always wanted to do it for you."  Heero took the brush out of his hand and start the calming task while kneeling behind him.  After he done, instead of braiding it into a plait, Heero tied his hair into a high pony tail.  Grabbing a handful of his hair, Heero buried his face in it.  Duo tilted his head back and looked up at Heero.  The emotions he saw in those ocean blue orbs were unexpectedly tender and loving.  Heero pulled him close so that his back was touching Heero's chest.  Heero leaned down and claimed his lips.  Duo moaned into the meeting of the lips.  The kiss heated as tongues fueled the flame of their consuming passion.  

When Heero pulled away, his eyes was glazed with lust and love, while his breath came out in pants.  He collapsed fully against Heero's chest.  Heero shifted and arranged their bodies so that now he's lying in Heero's arms.  Heero lifted him up and sucked on swollen from kisses bottom lip.

"If you didn't tell me how you feel, I would never think that a chance of us together like this would be possible.  I'm so glad that you did.  I don't remember who said it but I once learned that, if you love someone you should always let them know, because in this world filled of pains and lies, everyone needs love."  With that Heero kissed his head tenderly………………………. and Duo woke up.  

The birds outside chirped energetically, greeting a new day arrival.

_'No way!__ It felt so real!!'  _Duo thought in disbelief. '_I can feel the remnants of his lips on my forehead!'  Then he ran the dream through his head one more time.  '__"If you love someone you should always let them know, because in this world filled of pains and lies, everyone needs love"?'  Then his eyes widen as the memory rushed at him.  _

He was lying on the floor on his stomach with his upper body lifted up by this elbow, face in his palms.  Solo chuckled and patted his head.  He doesn't even remember that girl's face or her name yet he remembers exactly what she'd say when she approached the pair on the stairs.

"Solo!  I…I…I love you! Please go out with me!" 

"Silly you, don't cry.  I like you too, why don't we be friends for now so I can get to know you?"  Solo wiped the tears on her face away and smiled at her.

"Why should you be her friends?  She's just a girl!  They are all mushy and gross!"  He said after the girl left.  

"I did that because girl are shy, it that a lot of courage for them to tell the guy they like that they do."

"But if it's so hard for them to do that then they shouldn't do it at all!  She was crying and sniffling! It's so gross!!"  He wrinkled his face.

Solo turned to him smiling gently and said, "If you love someone you should always let them know, because in this world filled of pains and lies, everyone needs love."  

He grasped and laughing gleefully, "I love you, Solo!!!" and launched himself into Solo's lap.

Solo laughed at his antics and said, "No don't say that!"  Solo tapped his nose, "You should say that when you've grown up and found somebody that you really like, and that you want to spend the rest of your life with."

"But I like you a lot too!  I really do!  I love you!"

"You really do eh? Well how to you like this?"  Then Solo tickled him, their laughter echoes on and on reaching the present days.  He was seven years old.

_'Heh, well I really "like" Heero and I do want to spend the rest of my life with him,'  _Duo thought ruefully, _'given that he wouldn't let me eat some bullet after I'm done, I think that he qualified for me to tell him that I lov…'_  His thought was cut short by a piercing scream next door.  Without thinking he reached under his pillow and grabbed his gun, flew out of his door like the wind, just as soft and as fast.  He kicked Heero's door down, gun pointed, ready to let the intruder in the room have some metal breakfast.  There was nothing in the room except Heero who struggled in his sleep unable to wakeup.  

Sweat drenched his body; the sheet he had to cover himself was twisted between his legs, his body tossing and turning.  His face crunched up, showing extreme anguishes.

"Heero! Heero wake up buddy!!"  Duo cried, shaking Heero's tensed body.  At Duo's voice, Heero's eyes snapped open.

"Are you okay?  It's just a dream man, it just a dream!"  Heero's mouth opened but nothing came out, and when it did it was a sob.  Duo was unable to do anything except wrapped his arms around reputed Perfect Soldier as the man himself clung to him and cried uncontrollably.

After a while Heero pulled away, his hands reached up and held Duo's face.  "This is not a dream!  Please tell me this is not a dream."  Heero said desperately.

"No dude, this is not a dream."  Duo said solemnly.  "I know because I'm so hungry for breakfast that my stomach hurt!  And if that doesn't assure you, I'm having one hell of a hang over, my head is hurting like one ton of solid concrete knocked it over and aching like a bitch in heat." 

 After he's done, Heero detached himself from Duo awkwardly.  "er…I…a…..I…Why don't you let me use that bathroom first, then I'll go down and set something up so we can eat while you use it?"  During the suggestion Heero's face composed itself like magic, Duo feel so baffled that he could have been gaping like a fish.  After he finish the sentence he was once again the Perfect unfeeling Soldier, all emotions gone, his face a blank pallet, if it weren't for his puffy eyes, Duo would have thought himself hallucinated the whole incident.

"Well?  Stop gaping at me and answer me."  Well, it make that been gaping like a fish instead of could have been.

"Ah, okay."  Duo said and grinned.

"Well? Move."

"Sorry man."  Duo said standing up quickly.  When he did Duo struggled hard not to drool.  Once Duo gets off the bed; Heero slid out of it with feline grace, stretching unconsciously causing his sinuous muscles on his upper body to ripple.  It seems that his pj is just a sweat pants that hang capriciously low on his lean hip that move with his every move, threaten to fall down.

'_No underwear…'_  Duo gulped, his mouth suddenly felt a like desert.

Heero yawned, scratched the area under his rib cage on the left and narrowed his eyes at Duo, "Duo, your room is over there and so are your stuffs."

"Yeah?"  Duo answered, puzzled.

"Get out."

Duo felt like he just wants to find a hole and crawls in, grabbing his gun he left Heero's room with haste.

==================

well, that should do it for those who want know wat really happened.  For all you blood thirsted ppl. out there sorry to disappoint you, yes it was all a dream.  After Heero put a drunken Duo to bed, all the stuff that happened was parts of his dream ^^.

anywho, ciao~~ ^_^ you u next chappie. ^o^ ::chu:: 


	12. Finally we're here again

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing or its character if I do I'll also gain the power to bring the character to life and molest _him all I want, yes you Duo ekekekekke…. Sorry Heero-baby u'll have to share._

**Warning: **it'll be a 1x2 fic, a yaoi fic, a guy homosexual relationship fic. ………

Ah~~ wooohooo I got a beta reader!!! I lurve you **nic-chan !!!!!!!! ::glomp nic-chan:: and kisses and huggles to everyone.  This is the last chap. to this fanfic I hoped you enjoy reading it.  I deeply thanks all those who reviewed, doesn't matter good or bad. ^_^ it proved to me that whether in a good or bad way I've written something that was enough to reached out and resonated something in you to compelled you to reviewed.  ::bowed deeply::  domoo arigatoo gozaimasu mina-san.  (yes I've grew up my flamers ^^ ::huggles them::) **

Chap.12 Finally we're here… again…

iwannaluvuinsideout

"Get out."

Duo felt like he just wants to find a hole and crawls in, grabbing his gun he left Heero's room with haste.

When Duo got out of the shower the smell of coffee already saturated air in the hide out, it's like a beckoning finger that enticing him to find the source.  He left his hair unbraid for it to dry.  While he was engaged in his morning rituals he already decided to let Heero know how he feel, let it all out in the open.

"I didn't know people can eat with their eyes."  Duo remarked amusedly when he caught Perfect Soldier spacing out in front of his breakfast.

"What?"  Heero asked, head snapped up, shocked at the sight of undulating river of hair.

"Well I think that the food won't disappear anytime now even if you keep staring at it."

"Hn" Heero looked down; picking at his food; and his mind drifted again with a frown marred his face.

Seeing Heero so occupied, Duo decide to leave him alone for he still have to think of how he's going to tell Heero about his feeling.

Even though he's awake, Heero still feel as if his mind was somehow trapped in the nightmare; he just can't stop thinking about it…… Duo's body lying there….unmoving….. Eyes wide opened yet no life was left in them…….  The hunting dull violet orbs…….. His stomach twisted, Heero feel like he's going to throw up……. Without realizing he gripped the silver spoon in his hand so tight that he was bending it.  When he felt a hand on his, in reflect he grabbed it and was startled by a pained hiss.

"Heero!" Duo sat in his chair eyes bored into Heero's.  "Let go man, a broken wrist will affect the mission tomorrow."

Heero looked down and let go; his eyes narrowed on the angry red marks on Duo's skin, there will be bruises by tomorrow.  It must have hurt yet Duo's face showed nothing of the sort.  "Sorry."

"Apology accepted.  What's wrong?"

"Nothing."  Heero answered dismissively.

"Fuck that! Don't give me that bullshits, you almost snapped my wrist I deserve to know the reason why!"

"I'm sorry I did that but what on my mind is none of your business."  Heero replied coldly.

"Well sorry for bothering you, when you're done breaking spoon and spacing out let me know," Duo said in frosted tone, "I have something to tell you."  With that he dumped the remaining of his breakfast in the trash, grabbed an energy bar and left.

It made Heero unhappy to be treated so coldly and also shamed him a little; Duo was just concern about him.  _'After all he loves me, he said that last night but it appeared that he was so drunk that he doesn't recall that it ever happened at all…'_

Heero's head provided him with images from the dream again, he was powerless to stop the assault resulted from his own mind; his chest clenched making it difficult to breathe.  

_I love him…_

Heero took a deep breath and remembering an old proverb, "The greatest enemy is yourself" and can't help but agreeing to the sentiment.  Once his head was clear, he mounted the stairs while contemplating what is it that Duo want to let him know.

Duo paced furiously in his room as Heero fought for control over his own body.  _'Damn it!  May be I shouldn't tell him at all…'   His heart pounded in his chest so loudly that he can hear his own heart beats.  '__Yes! I'll just go down and tell him that I need him to help me fix something but now I got it done already and peacefully smooth everything away! But what if he won't believe me! That he knows som…'   So deep in his own musing as his feet carried him to the door he hasn't hear the knocking.  As his hand touch the doorknob the door flung opened. _

One minute Duo was seeing stars and the next he was lying on his back with four blurted Heero waving their hands in front of him.

"Sorry, Duo! Are you okay?"  Heero asked in concern as Duo's eyes focuses.

"Fuck no!  Ever heard of knocking before you entering Mr. I'm-so-fucking-uptight-that-I-can't-afford-to-let-anyone-know-what-I'm-feeling?"  Duo growled.  He hissed as Heero helped him up.  Looked around and saw that Duo's bed was obliterated (nuh, I destroyed it in some chappie before…can't remember…), he settled for the nest of blanket and sleeping bag on the floor.  As he lowered Duo down, he surmised that he spent the nights in it.  

"Duo, why are you sleeping on the floor?"  

"Because my fucking bed is fucked up can't you see?"  Duo snarled as his head throbbed worst than before.  

"Look I apologized for the injuries I've caused, but they were all accidents you should try to understand." A frown marred his face as he stood up and faced Duo.  "If you rather keeping this up then I prefer what you need to say just say it so we can get out of each other presence."

Duo opened his mouth then closed it with a snap as if he trying to prevent what words were trying to escape from his mouth.  "Alright, this will take a while might as well sit down."  

Leaning on his bed with one hand still holding his head, Duo gazes out the window.  His expression softened and his violet eyes darken with thoughts and emotions.  

Heero about to prompt Duo but seeing the odd expression on Duo's face he dismissed his urge and followed the violet-eyed pilot sight outside.  

It was a beautiful day.  The sky seems to be an impossible deep cerulean.  Soft breeze baiting the vision through the window with fluffy clouds and undulating branches.  Some of them flew through the window and carried his beloved scent to his nose.

_Honey and melon…_

He wished his moment would freeze so that he can stay like this, forever by his beloved's side.  Once he stopping fighting and accept what his heart been telling him, Heero felt his whole body relaxed and at peace.  _We're still fighting a war.  We might die tomorrow or the next day… all I have is memories of the days when we're together…_  

"Heero…" Duo turned and faced Heero holding sapphire orbs with amethyst ones.  "… sukidayo."  A particular strong breeze blew in played with Duo's unbound hair.

"Do you know what you are saying?"  Heero swallowed, but his mouth was dried with the future and vision before him.

"Not really," Duo smiled, "but I was trying to say I love you, I hope my message get across anyway."  The smile faltered a little then resumed its gorgeous self.  "I can't explain to you how or why, because I just do… However…"  A tear slipped from his eyes while the smile is still intact, "I understand if you don't feel the same."

At this Heero closed the distanced between them.  His right hand raised and cupped Duo's cheek and brushed the tear away with his thump and smiled.

~~~Fin~~~

**~~~~~~~~Thank you so much for reading my fanfic.~~~~~~~**


End file.
